Love Story
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: ALL HUMAN ONE SHOT- Bella sings in the Forks High talent show and is surprised by Edward. R


THIS STORY IS ALL HUMAN

THIS STORY IS ALL HUMAN!! AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

Love Story

"Welcome to the Forks High annual Talent show. First up is Angela Webber singing A thousand miles." Mike Newton, this year's announcer, said over the microphone.

"Bella? Are you ready? I can't believe you actually said yes to this!" Alice giggled playing with my dress. It was a dark-blue gown that went down to floor, wrapping creating a fuller look around my body. Alice insisted I wear this for the show, I would be glad in the end. Personally if I had it my way I would be wearing jeans and a tank top to perform in but I was stuck in death traps that people call shoes and a dress that I could wear for a wedding.

"Hmmmmm…. Let me put this in your hair… it completes the outfit." Rosalie exclaimed pushing a crystal tiara in my curly hair.

"God guys, it's not like I'm getting married here!!" I yelled fed up with all this preparation. I wouldn't mind getting all dressed up though for my wedding. Long white dress, people around, Edward at the end of the isle, smiling at me as if I was the only person in the world. I've been thinking and I don't oppose to the idea of marriage anymore. I can't live without Edward so… if I marry him I'll have him forever. Even when I was younger, I always imagined myself and Edward getting married. Well, technically we did the first grade.

Flashback

"Bella… will you… marry me?" Edward stuttered blushing.

"Edward, you want me to marry you?" I whispered.

"Yes." He replied staring at the ground.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes. I will marry you!" I giggled. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle. He was bigger then me and stronger so he could swing me with little difficulty. Alice stuffed me into a white dress from the 'pretend' box and attached a roll of toilet paper into my hair with a princess tiara from the box as well.

"Good Morning and I'm Emmett McCarthy and I will be a marrying you two pipsqueaks today." Emmett laughed.

"Now, Edward, take Bella's hands in yours Edward Loser Cullen do you take Bella Marie Swan to be your waffly wedded wife."

"Uh Huh."

"And Bella Swan, do you take Loser Cullen to be your waffly wedded husband?"

"YEP!" I laughed/

"I now pronounce you waffle and waffly wife. You may kiss your bride."

"KISS EWWW!" we both said at the same time.

"Shake?" Edward offered. Our hands joined our togetherness of that year and the years to come… until he marries someone else.

"BELLA! YOUR UP!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Oh, okay…" I was beginning to get nervous now. Butterflies were in my stomach and I couldn't help but think that if I messed up everything between Edward and I would be over by tomorrow. That'll prove that I'm not perfect and he'll move on.

"And now, last but not least the amazing and wonderful Bella Swan singing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift!!" Mikes voice echoed over the speakers. The music started to play and I walked out onto the stage earning gasps from many.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights,  
See the party,  
the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  


Suddenly Edward was walking out onto the stage in the same tux that he wore to prom. I walked over to him, still singing.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, _

Edward took my hands and my mike, got down on his knee and pulled out a velvet box holding a ring. He began to sing into the mike. I had tears rolling down my eyes. __

_**And said,**_

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you


End file.
